Every Breath
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: She wasn't like most women. She was never deceitful, never really cared about her appearance, and she never seemed to care about being in relationships. She was pure, optimistic, and open. New KB Oneshot! Please review!


**Every**** Breath**

I do not own YYH.

Summary

I still love a KB every now and then. So, since I haven't given anyone a KB in a while, here's a little one-shot that crossed my mind.

**T for suggestive themes...and Yuusuke (language)...**

**Romance/Humor**

**...and Yuusuke...**

**XoX**

She wasn't like most women. She was never deceitful, never really cared about her appearance, and she never seemed to care about being in relationships. She was pure, optimistic, and open. She was sunlight to his darkness. He had wanted to be in the sun. He got his chance.

_**"Do you want to do something tomorrow, Kurama? The others all have plans... Don't tell me you do, too."**_

He had eagerly agreed to go somewhere with her. Good ol' Kurama never passed up an opportunity. Yuusuke nudged him when he _heard_ that the kitsune was going somewhere with the bubbly deity.

"Take her somewhere fun." Sighing in frustration, Kurama shoved the detective away. "Sorry. I guess I never realize when I invade personal space."

"It's fine, Yuusuke. It's just..." He trailed off, not really wanting to open up about how he was feeling to _Yuusuke_, of all people. Now, when it came to women, Urameshi Yuusuke was just as stupid as everyone said he was. But when it came to figuring out his friends' secrets, he was 100 detective material.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" The Reikai detective asked slyly. He gave his friend a grin. "Don't worry! Botan's your friend. How badly could you blow one date?"

"It isn't a date, Yuusuke." Kurama decided to end the conversation before a whole different tune began to play from his friend's sometimes indecent mouth. "And how do you know about it, anyway?" Yuusuke snickered before standing up to refill his conveniently empty glass.

"Well, everyone knows. Botan told Keiko, Keiko told Shizuru, and then the usual happened." The kitsune very nearly slapped his forehead.

"You and Kuwabara were eavesdropping again. How many times do you have to get in trouble with Keiko before you'll understand that it isn't proper to listen in on private-"

"Whoa, Kurama! Chill out. Don't lecture me about it." He handed Kurama a new cup of tea. "Besides, if I didn't happen to hear this exciting news, I wouldn't be able to give you advice." At that point, the kitsune was almost forced to raise a brow.

"You want to give me advice?" The question...was simply ridiculous. "I don't need advice on anything. Besides, if I took your advice, none of the girls would ever want to see me again." Yuusuke glared at him before rolling his eyes.

"I may be terrible with women but I know a few tricks."

"I would prefer not to hear them. Besides, I am going to be late for dinner with my mother." Kurama drank most of the tea before placing his cup in the sink. "I'll see you soon, okay? Stay out of trouble. I prefer if my friends are alive. Not dead."

"Point taken, Kurama."

**XoX**

He dressed casually, just jeans and a white t-shirt. He went downstairs and put on his sneakers, barely able to tie them because of his anxiety. Granted, he was always calm and collected but, beneathe that he was...calm and collected. He just...never had a real date. He had always been too busy with school, his mother, plotting his escape to Makai, and then with the Reikai Tantei.

"So, Shuuichi, are you excited? I heard about your little outing today with that nice young woman named Botan." Shiori had only met Botan once but she thought that the girl was sweet and definitely pretty. But the way she acted around her son was different than the other girls. Botan never seemed to act like a love-struck school girl around him. She treated him like she treated Yuusuke and Hiei and Kuwabara. Shiori liked her son's friends but she was worried about how Yuusuke and Kuwabara acted. However, her son never seemed to pick up any negative traits from them so she knew she was safe. Besides, they seemed to really care about her Shuuichi. Although, along the lines of Hiei...she wasn't too sure about him. He seemed too...dark. But he was polite and quiet. Two of the things she liked most in people.

"We're just hanging out, only the others won't be with us." He looked up at her with his sparkling emerald eyes and she knew suddenly how much the girl, Botan, meant to him. She laughed and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Just have fun." Shiori was one of the few mothers that didn't need to worry about her child. He was so mature and such a brilliant boy that he would never reduce himself to doing something stupid.

"We will." He got up and kissed her cheek before leaving. They were to meet at the park, by the ice cream vendor. If Hiei knew about that, he would've happily invaded the little cart and stolen all of the strawberry ice cream, or 'sweet snow,' as he referred to it as. When he arrived at the park, his eyes sought her out. She would stand out, having unnaturally cerulean blue hair... Spotting her, he noticed that she was wearing her hair differently, down in a French braid. And her outfit was simple. Jean shorts that showed off her long, thin legs and a tank top which exposed part of her flat, toned stomach. An outfit typical for the summer sunshine. He waved and called out to her to get her attention. As soon as she noticed him, her cheerful grin was placed on her lips.

"Kurama-kun!" She sounded oddly excited. He smiled as he jogged over to meet her half-way. "Koenma-sama gave me a week's vacation today." Raising a brow, the kitsune looked perplexed. Koenma surely would be backed up with papers after winter and spring. But summer was less eventful for Reikai, he figured.

"Well, you must be pleased." She gave him her sly kitty face before laughing cheerily. "What are you going to do with your newfound freedom?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Kurama smiled.

"I'm sure you will figure something out." Pausing, he decided to ask her what she had in mind for them. "What were you planning for today?" Her eyes lit up upon his question.

"Didn't you hear? There's a festival!" He frowned. He'd been too busy to really listen to rumors around school but he did believe that he had seen a flier posted up about a festival. "D'you think that's what the others had planned for themselves?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Too much has been going on lately." Subduing Youko had been another chore he had to add to his list of things he had done. During a small period every couple of months, he was plagued with his inner demon trying to escape and take priority over their shared body. However, he had stopped the thief from taking over, which was a task that was easier said than done. "I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you or the others."

"It's okay! I haven't had much time to come around, either." She grinned before taking his arm, pointing to the entrance of the park. "Come on! We don't want to waste daylight!" He smiled, remaining as easy-going as possible.

**XoX**

"Botan!" He had to grasp her hand so that he didn't lose her in the crowd. His eyes shifted from every face in the crowd, unable to remain comfortable.

"Relax, Shuuichi-kun!" She had resorted to his human name, since there were so many people around and someone might recognize him. "Today is just about having fun." He frowned. Too many scents overwhelmed his nose and, even though he should have been used to it, it seemed to be too much.

"Can we get out of the crowd?" He asked quietly and she seemed to understand. She weaved expertly through the people, hoping to get him out. Suddenly, they were clear from the crowd and Botan let out a squeal before dragging him with her to one of the game stands. She pointed to a stuffed cat and made a sad face when she noticed that it was one of the games that she was terrible at. "Did you want that stuffed toy, Botan?" He reached for his pocket but she shook her head.

"Oh! No, I don't want you to-" But it was too late. He had already given his money to the man and was sitting at one of the stools. There were only a few people that were sitting there waiting for the game to start. The ferry girl watched with wide eyes as Kurama won and picked out the prize that she had wanted. "Shuuichi-" She threw her arms around him and thanked him profusely. He flushed, hiding his face beneath his bangs as he patted her back.

"It was no trouble, Botan, really..." He was a bit disappointed, however, when she pulled back, looking instantly away from him. "Here. This is the one, right?" She took it and smiled as she hugged it to her chest.

"_Thank you_."

**XoX**

"You don't think he's blowing it, do you?" Yuusuke asked, flipping through a magazine. He was sitting on Kuwabara's bed, waiting for the girls to get there.

"Kurama? Blow a date? You've got to be kidding me, Urameshi. Even if he said something completely stupid, he'd still be cool." Kuwabara closed his book after finishing his homework. He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Besides, it isn't really a date. They're just hanging out."

"Do you think Keiko and Shizuru would go through so much trouble just to let them _hang out_? Come on, Kuwabara, use that dormant brain of yours! They're on a date, no further questions." He then closed the magazine and tossed it on the stack next to the night stand. "Where the hell are they? They said that they'd be here fifteen minutes ago!"

"You know how girls are. Use your dormant brain and think about it."

"Shut up, stupid!"

"You're the one that's stupid!"

**XoX**

"What shall we do now, Shuuichi-kun? I don't want to leave just yet..." They had ridden rides and had even played more games. Kurama looked around before his emerald eyes landed on something he had forgotten completely about. The ferris wheel. Botan followed his gaze and gasped in delight. "Oh! Can we go on it? I've never been on a ferris wheel before." His eyes widened as he turned to stare at her. Was she serious?

"All right. We can go on it." He took her hand, resulting in a blush on her face, and led her to the ferris wheel. When they got on, he hesitated before wrapping his arm around her slender waist. He leaned down so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "Don't be nervous. I'll protect you." Her heart was pounding but he thought it was because of the ride. She hid her face in her bangs before summoning up all of her courage and leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for tonight, Kurama. I... I wish it didn't have to end." The kitsune was surprised by her soft-spoken words. Truth was, he didn't want it to end, either. If Hiei saw him now, he would be laughed at and called a coward.

**"Take what's yours, fool, before someone else takes it."**

He could just imagine the fire koorime saying that with a dark chuckle at the end. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, her sweet aroma enticing him. She shivered and snuggled up to him more.

"Are you cold?" He asked in concern, not even realizing that the ride was going. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"No..." Her amethyst eyes met his emerald ones for a brief second before she ducked her head, averting her gaze. "Your hand just ran over a sensitive spot." Kurama realized what she was talking about and smirked, looking exactly like Youko.

"Ticklish? You? I didn't know." He brushed his fingers down her side and was delighted to hear a giggle pass her lips. She quickly grabbed hold on his hand and gave him a pleading look, giving him her best pout. His eyes went to her lips, the lower one out and trembling ever so slightly for effect. "All right... How can I help it with a look like that?" Botan grinned before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You are such a nice gentleman, Kurama-kun." Her voice was low and he found it simply seductive. He wanted her. He really wanted her.

"So I've been told." He purred as he pulled her back to his side, holding her ever closer. She blinked and relaxed, resting against him with a soft frown on her face. "Botan, I... I don't want to let go." Closing her eyes, the deity let her desires become known.

"Then don't."

They got off the ride and began their walk home, holding hands and smiling. Botan stopped as they neared her apartment building. Her eyes met his before shamefully looking at the ground.

"I have duty in Reikai tomorrow afternoon for a couple of days. When can I see you again?" He tightened his grip on her hand and began leading her towards the doors. His eyes glinted as they boarded the elevator. "Kurama..."

"You can see me in the morning."

**XoX**

Botan stretched and rolled over, feeling cold sheets beneath her warm body. Her eyes opened as she searched the length of her room. She sat up, feeling cold when the sheets slipped down into her lap. Looking down, a brilliant flush adorned her face.

_Oh... Oh gosh... D-Did all that really happen...?_

Getting out of bed, the deity quickly threw on a robe before exiting her room. She searched the rooms, finding the subject of her search in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. The aroma made her realize how hungry she was.

"You should take a shower. It isn't ready yet but you should be quick, okay?" A flush lit up her face.

"O-Okay."

Breakfast was silent, a heavy question weighing on the ferry girl's mind. She wanted to ask him about what happened. Then again, if it was a dream, she would be made a fool of.

_Still...I don't think it was a dream. T-There was blood on the sheets when I changed them before._

"Botan, are you regretting last night?" His voice made her jump. "I-I just..." Nothing on the face of the earth could make her regret it. She voiced it as she gazed at him steadily. "Then, would you be willing to allow me to court you?"

"Aren't you a little late for that?" Botan asked, slightly embarrassed. Kurama coughed and averted his gaze.

"I apologize if I went too fast-"

"Kurama, I would be honored if you courted me." She stood up and walked around the table, awarding him with a kiss on the cheek. "After all, my honor is on the line, here." He smirked before gathering his dirty dishes.

"Well, I wouldn't want that. Besides, if all goes well then you will end up mine so..."

"If all goes well? I thought you had more confidence than that." The deity teased before walking to the sink to start filling it up to do the dishes. His soft growl made her laugh.

"Botan-"

"Hurry up and bring me the dishes. I have to get to Reikai by noon." He grumbled something about her and morning people. She didn't bother to say anything else before they finished up the chores and she departed for Reikai. All they had to worry about was what the others thought.

Later on that night, Koenma called her into his office.

"Before you finish all of your duties, you have to call Kurama." She nodded and continued on with her work.

**XoX**

Botan called Kurama just before she was finishing up a few days after the message was left. He told her that they would all be at Yuusuke's house and that she should meet them there. So, when she was finished, she went down to Yuusuke's. Her stomach was in a knot, causing her to feel a little 'under the weather,' so to speak.

"Botan! You look positively-" Someone grabbed the detective from behind, placing a hand over the teen's mouth.

"Come on. Keiko and the girls are dying to see you." Kurama smiled at her as she stepped through the door and slid off her shoes before running into the living room to meet with her friends. "Yuusuke, I would prefer if you left your mouth outside."

"That is pretty damn impossible." Yuusuke glowered at the kitsune after Kurama had let him go. "Considering that my mouth is stuck on my face." They stared at each other for a moment before the kitsune let out a sigh.

"A pity." Approximately fifteen seconds later, Yuusuke let loose a loud scream that sounded awfully like '_SHIT!_' Of course, the others did nothing but ignore it. The phenomenon was normal and provided no more of a sense of humor than Kuwabara did. That sounded like something Hiei would say.

"Kurama, you smart-mouth me one more time and-" Botan was glaring at him, hands on her hips, ready for an hour-long lecture. How Yuusuke hated lectures. "I'll be good." Keiko clapped her hands and grinned.

"Finally! Someone with the lecture face! I've been trying to master it for...how long now?" Shizuru snorted as she lit up a cigarette.

"What, all your life?" Yuusuke mumbled some colorful choice words under his breath as he stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to get the stuff." By stuff, he meant games as well as junk food. He brought out a large bag and began to set up with the help of the boys and Yukina. Meanwhile, Keiko and Shizuru 'escorted' Botan outside the apartment for some 'fresh air.'

"Spill, girl. You look great. Something must have happened." A brilliant flush lit up the deity's face. "Besides, you can hardly keep your eyes off him. Don't think we're not looking for the signs of post-sex."

"Shizuru!" Botan hid her face in her hands.

"I'm only being honest. You should've seen Keiko." The older girl was given a death glare, which had no effect. "Anyway, there isn't anything to be ashamed of. Just tell me he isn't going to dump you in the dirt after he got what he was after."

"N-No... In fact, he asked me if he could court me and...I accepted." That meant that they were officially dating. Other information would have to wait, considering the guys started yelling for them to get their asses back inside.

"What was all that about?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just asking Botan about her new boyfriend." Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared at Kurama then at Botan. Hiei merely smirked; after all, he already knew.

"No shit!" Yuusuke began asking for the details about their date. Botan felt like her face was about to catch fire so she merely ducked behind her new boyfriend, resting her forehead between his shoulder blades. She had a feeling that everything would go well. After all, how often did she fall in love after her rough experiences when she was alive? She hadn't been in love in a long time.

_I hope that we'll always be together... I know that it isn't guaranteed but I really wish that we can remain together for a long time._

_I know that the others would never let us just give up. It's sort of comforting having everyone on our side. I love all of them and couldn't ask for better friends. I had to thank them for giving me the opportunity to become open to love. They've done a lot. Especially Keiko and Shizuru._

_...and Yuusuke..._

**XoX**

_Well? Did you enjoy? I hope that this little dash of KB is just enough to hold you off until the new fic arrives. Yes, people, there will be another KB from me. I'm calling it __Wilted__. It is __**not**__ a one-shot! I hope it is a booming success but...I think I can count on all of you._

_BTW - Delicate Petals has Chapter 28 up now. For all of you who were reading that, I am very sorry for the wait! So much has gone wrong or has been lost due to the death of my previous computer._

_If you want any information on some of my fics, you can go to my profile. That should have everything you need to know. I'll be updating it regularly to keep you all updated on what's coming and what's going on with what fics. Thanks a bunch!_

_-Angel_


End file.
